Sly Cooper & The Gang: Frisson de L'aventure (Thrill For Adventure)
by Le Voleur Rouge
Summary: Sly and The Gang are finally back after the events in Thieves in Time. This story contains OCs, please no stealing. It's about the many adventures Sly and the Gang encounter. New Villains, new areas, new items to steal! Will the Gang come across a heist that will seem impossible?
1. A Night To Remember: Part I

_**Sly Cooper **_

_** And the Gang in...**_

A Night To Remember: Part I

The name's Sly, Sly Cooper. I'm a master thief who comes from a long line of thieves. My lineage is infamous for it's use of unique techniques to acquire the world's most priciest treasures. However, while my family has a highly known reputation, it can also leave a bad taste in others mouths. Did I mention that we only steal from other thieves? (most of the time, the rest is based on whatever catches our eyes). My gang and I have been to almost every place you can think of! Spoiling others' operations left and right. Our recent operations concluded in us taking down a guy named "Cyrille Le Paradox." Le Paradox was a guy who held a grudge against my father for beating his to the punch of an heist. The guy was a total lunatic, he literally tried to eliminate my lineage by traveling to the past and stealing my ancestors' canes. As usual, we didn't let that ride. In fact, as of today, Le Paradox is serving a very long sentence. He sure got what he deserved! Anyways, we're now residing in our hideout in Paris. Awaiting for the launch of our next heist.

Paris, France, Hideout. 3:45 AM. 

"**Hey Sly! Look!"** Bentley yells as he reads the newspaper.

** "Uh, yeah Bentley?"** I call back.

** "Carmelita's been arrested for stealing!"**

** "What? Absolutely no way Bentley! Let me look at that! That can't be right!"** I took the paper and read it.

I was speechless, every feature of the lovely policewoman's face has been perfectly presented in this paper.

** "N-no! I don't think she would-" **

** "Sly! Wait a sec! Carmelita is the one WHO'S arresting the perp!"** Bentley reassured. **"So...that's not her?"** I asked wanting to feel relief.

** "Nope! That's the woman who's considered her "Doppelganger"."** I sighed feeling relieved.

** "OK! You had me scared for a moment, Bentley! And Carmelita has a doppelganger? I didn't know that! Let me look again!"** I held the paper close to my face this time, reading carefully.

** "She looks so much like her! I couldn't even tell them apart!"**

Then that's when Murray busts through the door with pepperoni and cheese pizza boxes at hand.

"**YO! Sly and Bentley! I got 7 boxes! 3 for you guys and 4 for me!"** I couldn't help but smile at Murray.

** "Uh, hey Big Guy, we only asked for 1, but-"**

** "Oh no worries Sly, The Murray bought extra for the nights to come!"** Bentley sighed out of disbelief.

"**Murray, we're only having pizza for tonight!" **

** "Oh, we are? Oh, well I guess I'll eat them then."** Murray said with sadness.

I nudged Bentley in the shoulder. Bentley looked at me.

** "Ow! What was that for?!"** I worded to him:

** "You know how he feels when he's treating us for dinner! Be nice to his choices!" **Bentley read my lips and nodded in agreement.

** "Fine! Fine!"** I called out to Murray.

** "Hey, big guy, we'll take it! 3's...uh, more than...uh, 3's a party!"** I chuckled.

Murray's face widened with a bright and successful smile. He opened a box of Gardino's Pizza and munched away. Bentley wasn't really tied to having pizza again. He regretting one bite. It was Murray's turn to pick what he were having for dinner and so he picked an all-time favorite, pizza. Out of all due respect, I was tired of pizza too, but that didn't mean I had to go and hurt Murray's feelings. However, Bentley's just being totally candid, I mean he just broke Murray's heart for the moment. That's why I checked him!

About 30 minutes later, we all finished our pizza and soda, just to hear a very loud and obnoxious police horn! It was the kind of alarm that signifies a jail bust or robbery! I can hear Carmelita's guards yelling, "**GET BACK HERE!"** and or **"FREEZE!"**. Similar things they've told us when they would "bust" us on the scene. I went to the window to see what's going on. I saw a familiar silhouette on the rooftops searching for some kind of cover. I instantly thought, **"Carmelita?"** Then I remembered she has some sort of "Doppelganger" going around—HEY! That might be her! I grabbed my cane and made way for the door. I wanted to know what's up with this "Doppelganger" of my girlfriend going around and getting her into trouble. As I was about to leave out, Bentley called to me.

** "Sly! Where are you going?!"**

**"I'm going to ask a few questions to Carmelita's Doppelganger. Is that of your approval, mother?"** I answered in sarcasm.

He rolled his eyes before waving me off, **"I advise you to be careful, Sly. You don't know what that woman is capable of! Also, be aware of Carmelita's guards!" **

I nodded and gave him a smile and went on my way.

As I followed the woman, she seemed to ended up by the Eiffel Tower, a cottage-like home with only candle-lit lanterns. Police sirens were closing in and I could hear Carmelita's voice fading closer and closer. Then that's when I got spotted by the woman. She seemed to have a similar weapon to Carmelita's, but a little more..."customized".

**"Ahh, the Infamous Sly Cooper! What could he want with a woman like me?"** asked the Doppelganger with her perfectly polished nails on her hip.

I recognized that heavy Spanish accent. I choked at first, then I answered.

**"I didn't know that Carmelita had a twin. I could've sworn that she was a..."only child"?" **

The woman laughed and then she put her pistol down. **"I'm in NO relation to that cop hag!" **

**"Ouch, you know, she's my girlfriend, right?" **

**"Haha, no, but now I know! Besides, a cop and robber? Last time I heard, those two don't mix!"** She laughed.

**"Eh, let's just say our relationship is complicated!"** I reassured her.

Carmelita jumps her way onto the scene. She looks at me with a evil glare, already assuming what she thinks that I might be doing. I nod in response.

**"Eh, hey Carmelita! I was just-"**

**"Don't you "hey" me, Sly! I know what you're doing!"** Then she winked at me.

**"I was asking your Doppelganger why is she running away and may I mind you that she looks just like you, Carmelita?" **

**"Don't tell me you're going to fall in her trap of charms, eh, Ring-tail? If I know you well, you are not as gullible as other thieves! Besides, no one can match me in beauty, unless you think so, Ring-tail!"** Carmelita armed herself with her primary weapon, the Shock Pistol.

The Doppelganger armed herself and then aimed her mysterious pistol at Carmelita. I held on tight to my cane and asked the Doppelganger a question.

**"What's your name?" **

She gave me a non-trustworthy glare and then she answered carefully.

**"My name is Melina Amerie Fox."**

**"Such a beautiful and sassy name. Similar to-"**

**"STOP COMPARING ME TO HER, SLY!"** Carmelita yelled.

I nearly stop breathing when she yelled. I rose my hands in the air and that created a opening for Melina the Doppelganger to make her getaway. She reached into her back pocket and threw a smoke bomb onto the ground. Then she ran over towards me and hit me in the head with her pistol. Unfortunately, my head isn't made out of steel, so I passed out. The last things I heard was a sound that sounded like the spinning of a dial, and Carmelita yelling.

**"RING-TAIL!" **

Melina had collected my body. She then threw another smoke bomb, completely covering the whole area worst than it already was, and used shot a grapple hook that extended far past the Eiffel Tower.

**"Until we meet next, Inspector Fox!"** And with that she laughed victoriously.

For those who aren't clear of the "spinning-dial" noise mentioned above, you will have to find out in the next chapter what Melina's gun does. Just know it has multiple functions and it requires a spinning-dial to access each one. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!


	2. A Night To Remember: Part II

_**Sly Cooper**_

_** And The Gang In...**_

A Night To Remember: Part II

After being knocked upside the head and kidnapped, I found myself awakening in Melina's hideout. As my vision cleared, I felt dizzy. I knew for a fact I was tied up because I rarely could move my wrists. Melina walked in and checked on me.

**"Well, well, you're up now! Good! How are you feeling?" **

**"How do you think I feel?! After being knocked out by like 8lbs. Of metal, or whatever your gun is made out of!"** I fired back.

**"Well, you're living. So that's all that matters!"** She smirked evilly.

I became annoyed. She basically kidnapped me for no reason! I'm pretty sure the Gang is working on it! Hopefully...

** "What's your purpose of kidnapping me? And where are we?"** I asked questionably.

** "To prove that it takes a thief, to know a thief." **She aimed past me and shot a picture of Carmelita.

I blinked. **"What the-? Really? Oh, typical."** I sighed.

She laughed musically before grabbing my cane and twirling it in her hand.

**"Oh, Sly, you're one of a kind. No...all Coopers are one in a million! But I want to prove to the that I can make name for myself by capturing you!"**

** "OK, I'd like to make a reference, one: "get over yourself!" and two: "I mean it, get over yourself!". There are plenty of other ways of making a name, but yet you choose this way?" **I asked in disbelief.

**"My story is kinda complicated. You probably wouldn't understand. Even if I told you."** Melina closed her eyes.

**"Then what is your story? I'm pretty sure I'll understand, IF you tell me! Besides, I'm all ears since I'm all tied up!"** I sat somewhat comfortably, ready to listen.

**"OK, fine. I'll tell you! I am in relation to Inspector Fox. I am her cousin. My parents believe that I should stick with the famili****á**** and be a cop. They always compared me to Carmelita; forcing me to look up to her. I never get to have a say so on what I want in life. It's like they're making the decisions for me. I want to fight crime, but I want to do it my way! Honestly, Sly, you're the one who I look up to! I favor the Cooper famili****á**** porqu****é you guys are so cool! You only steal from other thieves! Making them feel salty because they steal from the innocent! I want to be like you guys! Fight crime in a way that others would see it. I even developed my own cover-up during the day: Constable Amerie. She only fights crime in the day. She's my "alter-ego" if you want to say."**

**"Wow, how flattering, I'll make sure to tell my ancestors that you said that! And did you ever tell them how you feel about them ****picking your life instead of you choosing?"** I said feeling flattered.

**"I tried, but all my dad and mom said was: "no, mi amor, fighting against thieves is in your blood, chica, you must continue our crime-fighting legacy! Look at Carmelita, she's moved up quickly to being an Inspector! As always, we will never exactly catch a Cooper, but at least we're serving justice to law-breakers!"** Melina said in a defeated tone.

**"Huh. Seems like you don't have the determination like Carmelita, you're right after all! You two are two different people!"** said I, purposely comparing her.

**"What? Of course we are! I mean look at her! She's devoted to crime-fighting, whereas I'm devoted to being like the Coopers!"** Her green eyes glistened under the moonlight.

**"Seems like you don't try hard enough, Melina. I mean to this day, your parents are still controlling your-"**

** "NO THEY'RE NOT! I...I...I just ran away from my problems...I just got so sick of them pressuring me. That's all."** She exclaimed. Then she turned towards the window seal, messing with her gun.

**"Running away is only showing cowardice. It doesn't prove that you can handle your own problems. You have to face your parents and them that it's not what you want to do, despite if it's traditional or not. It's what you want to do."** I said, untying myself and reaching for my cane.

**"I...I..."** She turned around to see me untied.

She quickly aimed her gun at me. I swiped it away from her grasp, looking fascinated at it's design.

**"What can this thing do?" **

** "Would you like to find out?"** Melina's voice sounded angered.

I blinked and I heard Carmelita's shock pistol hit the window!

**"HOLD ON RING-TAIL!"**

I smiled. Melina ran towards me and snatched her pistol and spun the dial on it and it automatically turned to a shock pistol with way more dangerous voltage than Carmelita's. The bullets were red!

** "You won't ruin my time to shine, Carmelita! Now now! I've come too close for you to ruin it now!"** She yelled to Carmelita.

** "Hmph! Try me, prima!" **Carmelita smirked.

**"Sly! Are you alright?"** Bentley asked me as I was sliding down the rope.

**"Yeah, buddy! I'm alright! Looks like Carmelita has a little "family" business to take care of!"** I said sarcastically.

**"What do you mean "family" business?"** Bentley questioned.

**"Bentley, I found out that Melina and Carmelita are cousins! And Melina's doing the things she's doing because she doesn't want to abide by their family's tradition as cops. She wants to be like me, like my family!"** I informed Bentley.

**"Oh, I see! Well let's leave that to them! We gotta go!" **

** "You're right, we don't have no right to interfere! Hey, where's Murray?"** I wondered.

Right after I asked, Murray pulled up in the van ready to commence with our retreat.

**"Never fear! The Murray is here!"** Murray yelled as he slid the van beside us.

Carmelita and Melina were engaged in combat. As time elapsed, they both were losing breath. Melina had jumped all the way onto the top of the Eiffel Tower. Carmelita had followed her. We trailed behind them, but we kept our distance. We watched as they were higher than 1,063 feet in the air.

**"Melina! Stop! We can talk about this on the ground!"** Carmelita yelled as she fired her shock pistol.

**"No! You ruined my life! I can't have a moment of glory without your name appearing in it!"** Melina yelled back as she fired back.

**"Well, you can have your moment of glory! It's not my fault that I'm highly recognized for my achievements!"** Carmelita said while dodging.

**"Bragging, are we?"** Melina spun the dial on her gun revealing it's electric beam ability. She shot Carmelita with it.

Carmelita yelled in agony as the beam electrocuted her! Carmelita was on her knees, breathing heavily. Melina stopped firing and walked up to her.

**"Doesn't feel to good does it, Little Miss Brag!"**

** "Melina, why you!"** Carmelita got up and charge-shot Melina on the highest voltage her shock pistol can go on!

Melina screamed in pain as if every molecule was being fried! She stepped further from Carmelita and closer to the edge. Carmelita felt victorious. But then she noticed that Melina was going to fall!

** "Melina! Watch your step!"**

**"W-Why...d-do...y-you care?! You never cared about me! Why show it now?! Huh? Huh, Ironsides?! Haha, I bet if I died, not you or my parents would care!"** She said out of anger as she stepped even closer to the edge.

**"Now...Melina that's not true! Everyone cares about you! You just never see that! You're too blinded by anger to see that we care about you! Now come here!"** Carmelita signaled her to walk her way!

**"Haha...don't lie to me Lita...you know if I died it wouldn't make a difference..."** Melina spun her gun's dial and it landed on grapple mode. She stepped on the edge and fell backwards, her body positioned like a cross.

**"MELINA NO!"** Carmelita called to her cousin! Her body wasn't visible to her no more. It was like the clouds swallowed her and hid her in it's thickest layers.

Carmelita fell on her knees at the edge, shocked that her cousin had dropped from the Eiffel Tower. She swallowed back what maybe tears. She just looked down and didn't say a word. Meanwhile, my Gang and I watch in complete devastation. We can't believe Melina dropped and...and vanished? We were for certain that she took a "leap of faith". I looked up at Carmelita and saw that her big brown eyes were tearing up. I couldn't believe it, because I would never think that something could make Carmelita cry (besides me of course). I knew for a fact that Carmelita would never forget this. I knew that for Carmelita, this was going to be a night to remember.

This is the second part of "A Night to Remember". I hope you guys like it. Leave reviews! :D The next chapter is going to be in Carmelita's P.O.V.


End file.
